royalty_past_presentfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Louis of Luxembourg
Prince Louis of Luxembourg (Louis Xavier Marie Guillaume; born 3 August 1986) is the third child of Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg and Maria Teresa, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg. Although once third in the line of succession to the throne of Luxembourg, he gave up his succession rights and those of his children when he married Tessy Antony. Early Life Louis was born on 3 August, 1986, Grand Duchess Charlotte Maternity Hospital, Luxembourg City, Luxembourg. He has elder siblings: Hereditary Grand Duke Guillaume (1981-) and Prince Félix (1984-); and two younger siblings: Princess Alexandra (1991-) and Prince Sébastien (1992-). His godparents are Xavier Sanz and Princess Margaretha of Liechtenstein, his paternal aunt. Education & Career After his primary school education in Lorentzweiler, Louis went on to study at the American School of Luxembourg. He then left for Switzerland, where he continued his secondary education at the Collège Beau Soleil and graduated in June 2005. During his time in Switzerland, he developed a particular interest in social and humanitarian work. He has taken part in missions organised by an NGO, in cooperation with his school, in Mumbai, India. There, he taught English to children from the poorest neighbourhoods of the city and to children living on the street. After his return to Europe, he followed what seems to have become a calling and carried out a one-year traineeship at the headquarters of the Red Cross in Geneva. During his school holidays, he also participated in programmes for looking after groups of children and supporting the elderly. After spending two years in the United States, where Louis underwent training in "Aeronautics and Aeronautical Management" and gained his "Private pilot certificate", the princely family moved to England. There, Louis and Tessy attended university. In May 2014, Louis graduated from Richmond, the American International University in London with a BA in Art in Communications. He wrote his undergraduate dissertation on humanitarian advertisement. Louis currently works in the field of social corporate responsibilities. Louis speaks Luxembourgish, French, English, and German. He also has a sound knowledge of Spanish. Personal Life Marriage Prince Louis married Tessy Antony on 29 September 2006 in Gilsdorf's Roman Catholic parish church. Upon his initially morganatic marriage, Louis gave up his succession rights and those of all the couple's children, although Louis retains his title of Prince of Luxembourg and the style of Royal Highness while Tessy and their son Gabriel were originally given the surname de Nassau with no titles. Children *[[Prince Gabriel of Nassau|Prince Gabriel Michael Louis Ronny]], 12 March 2006 *[[Prince Noah of Nassau|Prince Noah Etienne Guillaume Gabriel Matthias Xavier]], 21 September 2007 The couple's sons were initially given the surname de Nassau with no titles. On Luxembourg's National Day on 23 June 2009, Grand Duke Henri issued a Grand-Ducal decree granting Tessy the title of Princess of Luxembourg and Princess of Bourbon-Parma with the style Her Royal Highness. The same proclamation gave the title Prince of Nassau and style Royal Highness to their sons and possible future children. The family lives in London where the Prince and Princess are students. Interests Louis has a passion for mountain sports (alpine skiing, snowboarding, climbing), as well as cycling, hunting and scuba diving, which he shares with his wife. Royal Life Patronages *Luxembourg Table Tennis Federation (2004) *Luxembourg Martial Arts Federation (2010) *Luxembourg Aeronautical Federation (2011) Titles, Styles, Honours, & Arms Titles & Styles *'3 August 1986 – present:' His Royal Highness Prince Louis of Luxembourg, Prince of Nassau and Bourbon-Parma Honours See also List of honours of the Luxembourgish Grand-Ducal Family by country National Honours * : Grand Cross of the Order of Adolphe of Nassau (3 August 1986 - Received at birth; worn at 18) * : Knight of the Order of the Gold Lion of the House of Nassau (3 August 2004 - Received at 18, as a son of one of the two heads of the house) Gallery Official Photo Gallery ♦ Other Photos Website & External Links *Official Biography in English, Luxembourgish, and German Category:Prince Louis of Luxembourg Category:Princess Tessy of Luxembourg Category:Prince Gabriel of Nassau Category:Prince Noah of Nassau Category:Living people Category:1986 births Category:Luxembourgian princes Category:Princes of Nassau Category:Luxembourgian people of Cuban descent Category:House of Bourbon-Parma Category:People from Luxembourg (city) Category:Princes of Bourbon-Parma Category:Knights of the Order of the Gold Lion of the House of Nassau Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Adolphe of Nassau Category:Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg Category:Maria Teresa, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg Category:Danish Princesses